Kumiko
Kumiko is one of the junior students in the protagonist’s school. She’s a bit younger than him and she’s single. She’s Utako’s younger sister. Kana is one of her friends and classmates. Okimi is her teacher.. Personal information Like her older sister Utako, Kumiko comes from an old and traditional family, but unlike her sister, she’s a rebel teen always opposing to her parents’ way of life. That’s why they kicked her out of the family mansion and now lives in her sister’s apartment. Kumiko doesn’t like to be a student; she doesn’t like to be treated like a child either and would like to be seen as an adult woman. Despite this, she’s not able to assume her own body yet: she feels ashamed as soon as her bare skin is exposed, pushing her to skip afternoon classes with swimming pool or changing room… Flattered by the protagonist’s interest for her person (Hey, this guy is older!), she will progressively be trained to assume her feminine curves and her sexuality. Where to find her during her spare time (week-days from 16:00 to 18:00 and week-end, from 14:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: Downtown arcade, Northside entertainment park, Southside aquatic park * Sometime: Downtown Karaoke, Southside scene, Northside Museum’s Theater Each week-day afternoon, she skips her class to go to Downtown arcade from 14:00 to 16:00. She comes back here even the week-end, from 08:00 to 11:00. Usual bath hour: 20:30 to 21:30, before Utako. How to please her: Town provides a lot of sweet food & drink almost everywhere: Candy and chocolate, Huge cake in cafeteria, Coca cola, Redbull… If you are looking for real meals, pay attention to Northside restaurant’s chop suei (100 $) or Mall Japanese restaurant’s yakitori (100 $); In mall megastore: Gamegirl (400 $), Laptop computer (600 $) and Home cinema (1.200 $) At Southside scene: Music CD (80 $), Music DVD (150 $) and Show ticket (250 $) Intimate details Kumiko has a special blowjob action: masturbating blowjob (giving more sexen as she comes too). Sexual preferences: (2) in Vaginal sex, (1) in Blowjob and Masturbation. Sexen farming: at low level, it can be interesting to farm sexen with her masturbation command (30 sexen a day for no Stamina cost, more if you catch her in toilets or in her bath) but after that nothing much special. Not as good as Kana. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? At arcade in Downtown, during any week day from 13:00 to 17:00. No H scene. If you don’t want to skip classes, try to catch her early… How to raise her obedience? You will need Academic 60+ to raise her, so the "academic student" profile is advised. * 1st obedience event: during the week end at her home between 12:00 and 14:00. When Kumiko refuses to follow her friends at the beach, the protagonist understand that she feels ashamed about her own body. He uses the glasses to persuade her to get used to show her body a little more and enjoys a first strip-tease from her. Choices of this event have no special consequences. * 2nd obedience event: at any time in Downtown arcade. Kumiko is now more daring to show her body and becomes bolder. The protagonist takes advantage of this to challenge her at an arcade game, the challenge quickly becomes a sexual game where the protagonist enjoys a blowjob and a titjob. * 3rd obedience event: in her apartment corridor in the presence of Utako (usually between 19:00 and 20:00). If he has Academics 60+, the protagonist persuades Utako to let him give a private lesson to her sister. The lesson turns into sexual games, Kumiko finally losing her virginity in the process. * 4th obedience event: in her apartment corridor (usually between 18:00 and 22:00). Kumiko wants to try something more daring, like having sex in her kitchen. The protagonist persuades her to try anal sex at this occasion, but they are surprised by Utako. Depending of the librarian’s level, she will leave, watch them while masturbating if level 3 or even participate and being sodomized too if level 4. Her first obedience event being at her home, you need to quickly obtain the key of her entrance: the school alley relaxation event can help you to quickly gain more affection, or more obedience if you already have her apartment key. Depending of this, you can gain the 10 first obedience points in 4-5 days, if you succeed to catch her in school toilets from time to time. But as her first obedience event occurs during week-end, it probable that you won’t be able to reach it before the 2nd Saturday (day 13). After that, all is going fast: two daily commands allowing reaching level 2 in just 3 days, you should be able to enjoy this second obedience event during the next Monday or Tuesday at the beginning of the afternoon. Reaching level 3 will mainly depend of the Academic level of the protagonist, daily commands bringing 12 obedience points a day with the follow me order. Level 4 is easy too. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Raising Kumiko to level 2+ is necessary to fully play Utako’s story: these two can be raised together, but take care to not waste time if you want to raise Utako level 4 before her wedding date. Being at school, it’s also easy to raise Kumiko at the same time than any other School’s girl: Kana, Rin, Ayumi, Hikari, Saiko, Mitsuko, Okimi, Sarah, Fujiko or Miwa. In the evening, you can focus on any other Downtown girl at the same time than Kumiko Utako of course, but also Yatsumi, Anael, Saiko, Ayumi and Fujiko. Those last three having the same geographical pattern than Kumiko, they are especially easy to rise at the same time. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily licks Kumiko’s pussy until she come, and then asks her to lick her own juice on her face. * Bonus event: ** School alley relaxation (any level, in school alley during week-days between 11:00 and 15:00). No H-scene. The protagonist find Kumiko relaxing alone in the alley. He can choose between massaging her shoulder (Affection +5) or stroke her breasts (Obedience +1, Affection -1). ** Convoked by the principal (level 2+, in junior classroom during week-days between 08:00 and 10:00). The protagonist falsely pretend that Kumiko is convoked by the principal and lead her out of her classroom, to a desert alley where they can have fun with her against the wall depending of her level, choosing between deepthroat, vaginal (level 3+) or even anal sex (level 4). * Special events: ** Easter special event: this event occurs Saturday 34th day, when the protagonist leaves his room and meets Kana. After the easter eggs distribution, you can join Kumiko and have oral (level 2+), vaginal (3+) or anal sex (4) with her. In case of anal, you can be joined by Mitsuko (if level 3+). Kumiko can also intervene in Kana's level 4 option or Okimi's level 4 option. ** Secret book quest, step 3: the protagonist searches a rare book able to inform him about how to control both Lily and Anael. In the third step, he finds the book with the help of Kumiko, Utako and Kristina and all summon an ancient goddess to discover this secret. * Guest star: ** Utako’s 2nd obedience event: Kumiko needs to be level 2+ to trigger this event, where she’s surprised by her sister when she’s blowing the protagonist in their apartment. * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Lover ending: during the ball of the end of the year, Kumiko and the protagonist escape the ballroom and find Saiko's clothes in the office. Kumiko wears them and fuck with the protagonist while imitating Saiko. ::: - normal lover ending : Five years later, the protagonist works as an engineer and Kumiko is his trainee. During an inspection on a shipyard, they fuck on top of the crane, enjoying the view and the thrill of being eventually seen by workers. ::: - pregnancy lover ending (requires 25 cum in Kumiko's pussy during the game): identical story, with a huger belly. * Slave ending: the protagonist has left school and works at the arcade, where he can fuck Kumiko every afternoon. Utako has enought of her sister and the protagonist behavioral at her home and decide to take her own way, letting the couple to find a way to earn a living by themselve. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters